


Amoral, If Ever There Was One

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fluff and Smut, He thinks he's helping, I don't foresee healthy relationships in this fic, Morally Ambiguous Character, Sans does not, Sans is probably gonna make you his toy, Smut, Starts off with some shady torture, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus doesn't know how to handle things, Swapfell Sans, but damn if it won't be fun, gonna be a whoooole lot of smut, he has good intentions, he might be making things worse, i'm not really sorry, maybe some fluff, open for multiple endings, probably gonna turn into a 3-way, the darker side of sans, you're gonna suffer but you're gonna be happy about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Swapfell based fic.You didn't plan to be trapped in the underground, not that you had gotten the chance to see much of it before you ran into a skeleton monster by the name of Papyrus. He seemed nice--which from the little bit you had seen of this place was a rarity. He was ecstatic to meet you, even more so to introduce you to his brother Sans. Though he did warn you before meeting him that you should only address Sans as "My Lord" or "Lord". Despite your initial hesitance at this fact, Papyrus seemed to think the world of his brother. After all, if Papyrus was okay, how bad could his brother really be?





	

The metal wire splintering from the rope dug at your skin as you twisted and pulled against your bonds. If you were being honest with yourself, the sharp pricks of pain were almost a welcome reprieve to the numb burning sensation that still occupied your arms. You couldn’t see your blood but you knew would it was staining the cord behind your back; you could feel the slight play that your blood gave it. Originally the rope hadn’t been so frayed and most of the metal was surrounded by rough, but less painful, fibers. Your first attempt at leaving was to try and cut the rope and one of the many sharp objects sticking out from the walls. Unfortunately, while the bits of sharp metal sticking from the wall were enough to cut the fibers, the end result was simply exposing your wrists to the wire.

With the best sigh you could manage through the gag in your mouth, you allowed your arms to fall slack. Your energy was practically gone, hours upon hours of struggling with no results had done very little for your rebellious mentality. Still, it was best to be steady in your resolve and keep your disobedience as strong as possible, that was just who you were—defiant to a fault. You supposed that was what first sparked your captors interest in you and that interest was the only thing that had kept you alive. This same defiance the older one took an interest in had become quite a bother for your both of your captors. There was no sugar-coating the situation, all possible outcomes looked pretty grim but for the moment you were alive. As long as you were alive you would do everything in your power to stay that way.

The straw covering the floor was less than ideal but you would have given an arm and a leg to be able to lay on it. The same restraints that rubbed your wrists raw kept you suspended. A few times you had nodded off from fatigue but you were always painfully snapped awake when the weight of your entire body was forced onto your wrists. You had first considered being tied up a blessing given that the building you were in looked as though it had originally held some kind of animals. The rusted and bent kennels all seemed to have sharp edges on the inside to prevent whatever had been inside from touching the bars.

Even though, from what you could tell, it was always snowing outside the building was always kept relatively warm. Today you had found that was not the case. Probably a new way to try and break your spirit. It was odd how the building felt like it was ten degrees and yet you couldn’t see the puffs of weak breath through your nose. Had it not been for the gag in your mouth your teeth would have been chattering against each other violently but as things played out, only your body shook in the cold while your teeth dug into the gag.

You shifted and turned and struggled against your bonds considerably less as the day went on. Every bit of you was just so… tired. You were so drained of strength it took you a full ten seconds to realize that the door to the building had been opened and you were no longer alone. Long strides finally pulled you from your numb day-dream, footsteps that you had come to identify with one of your captors. The skeleton was tall, easily seven feet if he ever stopped slouching, and was wearing a black hoodie with orange tinged fur—you were sure it was probably originally white, a red and gold collar hung loosely at his neck, a black shirt was just visible above the zipper of his hoodie, and his mouth was in a wide grin showing all four of his canines plated in gold. Or maybe all gold? There was no real way of telling without forcibly removing them, something you’d happily do if your wrists weren’t bound. He didn’t seem to mind the sharp glare that you gave him, smile still wide on his face.

“Hello there. How is your day so far, love?” The worst thing about him was that his voice held no malice. If anything it had always felt sweet, repulsively so now that you had gotten to know him through these constant interactions. He had actually gotten you to meet his brother willingly. You still couldn’t believe how stupidly naive you had been when you first met Papyrus. Running into the one monster in the underground who didn't want to kill you had been so lucky... if you weren't gagged you would have scoffed. At least his brother acted like he was torturing you, Papyrus seemed to think of your treatment akin to being a house guest.

You were sure your hands clenched behind your back at the memory of your first meeting, you just couldn’t feel them do so. Given the opportunity you felt as though you might actually kill Papyrus. You had never killed anything before. Obviously with the exception of spraying your apartment for bugs and that one time you had accidentally hit a cat with your car. You had spent hours regretting your inability to avoid the collision but this skeleton monster in front of you… you wondered if you would feel any remorse for him at all. Almost definitely not. Your glare eased. Would you really kill him? Immediately it was back. Wait no. You wouldn’t feel bad about it; you couldn't feel bad about it! Why were you thinking that? Fuzz was at the corners of your mind as another tremor ran through your body.

When you made no move to respond other then the failing glare, he stepped closer. Now under the ‘normal’ circumstances you would have stepped as far from him as possible, usually forcing yourself against something sharp in a last ditch effort to delay contact as much as possible. Everything here was sharp and painful but it was preferable to his actions. He would stand close to you, softly petting your hair and scratching at your scalp, rubbing the feeling back into your arms as he recounted stories for you, smiling all the while. Sans would come in after a few moments, wicked smile on his face and riding crop in his hand.

He'd question you about things, things that seemingly made no sense or that you wouldn't know the answer to. The questions would range from _what's your favorite color, human?_ to _how long can you go without air before you pass out?_  and the latter was usually answered with force. All the while, Papyrus would be sitting in the corner smiling at you unless Sans commanded him to hold you still. When that happened you only struggled harder. He would still pet you softly and whisper how well you were doing as Sans slowly tightened his hands around your neck. Never in your life had you been more uncomfortable than when Papyrus pulled your body close to him, nuzzling against you, as his brother deprived you of air. 

You attempted to pull back from the advancing skeleton, a wave of dizziness hit you and a slick pool under your feet prevented you from re-establishing your footing. The numbness in your arms only let you feel mild-discomfort and a pulling sensation at the joints. Against your better judgment, you took your eyes off the taller skeleton in order to try to find your footing on the suddenly slick ground. Red blurred with the dirt and straw. Clay? You furrowed your brow a bit. Your mind didn’t register the hands on your arms, still focused on why there was so much red clay under the straw. It made sense why it was so wet, probably washing around with the snow but why was it so… dark? You ignored the numbness in your arms; focusing on the deep crimson melting with the straw…

You were just so…

Tired.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!!!!  
> What's up, I'm not dead!  
> So here's the thing friends, now that the basic "plot" is down, there are many ways for this story to go. I want to know what you'd like to see from it. Would you like the focus to be you and pap or you and sans or would you like to see (more or less) an equal combination of both? Let me know what you think in the comments below and hit me up on my tumblr if you like: http://sewbergamzee.tumblr.com/  
> Also quick disclaimer: these are fictional relationships my dudes, do not get in real relationships like this.


End file.
